Contrasts and Constants
by HUTCCCH
Summary: The contrast between them was astounding, but everyone needs a constant. TykiDevi one-shot.


**This story has slash. Nobody really cares if you don't like it.**

* * *

The contrast between them was astounding.

Sir Tyki Mikk, the revered gentlemen with crip, perfect manners and a handsome face. The one with the expensive, gorgeous suits with brisk white collars and smooth black lace. With wild black curls and wise golden eyes. He was polite and composed, and was an example of the term, 'patience is a virtue'.

Within the family, he was quiet, the voice of reason, the (unwilling) babysitter for the younger members. The one to protest about stupid or unsafe ideas, and to add his sarcasm where he saw fit.

As a Noah, he was powerful, practiced, deadly in his precision. With the ability to remove the air itself when he felt the need to.

His inner self was constantly conflicted, torn between two lives, each promising in their own enticing way; unsure if he was right for the job of a Noah, of a God's Chosen One, or if he was better suited to be just another wandering vagabond. Unsure if he was better fit to destroy the world or to join it.

And then there was Devit, the boy without a sir name, without a past, with a pretty face and crude habits. The one who wore obscene clothing, with missing pantlegs and oversized shirts and jackets with dirtied fur around the collar. With unkempt black hair and mischevious golden eyes. He was loud and mannerless, impatient and demanding and egotistical, rejecting every 'right' of society he possibly could.

Within the family, he and his brother were the pranksters, leaving a wake of chaos and anger in their path. Who needed constant supervision lest he and his twin collapse the house with their guns and imaginations. Who suggested stupid and unsafe ideas for the sake of entertainment, and who kicked and screamed when they didn't get their way.

As a Noah, he was wild and untrained, going only on instinct, deadly in his lack of predictability. With the ability to fill the air with whatever nonsense he and his twin could imagine, no limits to be found.

His inner self was filled with promises of the apocalpyse, filled with excitement for the end of the world; fully decided in its path. His mind was set on the destruction of humans, of all things that had ever shunned Jasdevi, set to never let them do so again. Sure of his place as a bringer of doom, dreading to ever have to join again what he saw as a pathetic society, unworthy of exsistence.

And yet, despite their extreme differences, from manners, to mindset, to personalities, to appearances, they were the same in one way.

They required a constant, an person who was fully _there_ for them, for them to know will always be there when needed.

Tyki could protest that he had his family, but he would leave his family in an instant for his friends, no questions asked. He could protest he had his friends, but he was required by God his-own-self to be drawn away to his family.

Devit could say he always had something there; Jasdero was always there, always in his mind, always by his side. But Jasdero was merely an extension of Devit himself; they were one in the same: Jasdevi. And even though Jasdevi tried to make themselves a constant (by splitting themselves into Jasdero and Devit), they were still lacking in that one continuous thing that would be there, that thing that would help them escape from their own mind(s).

And this is when each other came into play.

Tyki found he could always rely on Devit to seperate himself from his twin, when he really needed an escape; just for one hour, for one day, for one night. To taunt, to tease, to argue, to sit, to talk, to kiss, to fuck, to hold.

And Devit knew Tyki would always leave his friends for him, for when Jasdero (his self) just wasn't enough company and he needed someone to yell at, to shoot at, to call names at, to fuck with him, to just let him know he doesn't have to be so fucking _alone_ all the time, despite his protests that he's never alone (_I have Jasdero [myself] damnit_).

They were each other's constants.

* * *

A/N: Mmmmhmm.


End file.
